The Question
by HMS Sunlight
Summary: Adrien Agreste has recently moved in with his crime fighting partner and the love of his life, and is ready to take their relationship to the next level. But will he be brave enough to ask what his heart truly desires?
1. The Desire

Adrien strolled through the park, trying to ignore the bundle of nerves squirming in his stomach. The sun had finally burst through the clouds, and the sounds of children playing filled the air. The scene was made perfect by the sound of Marinette's laughter next to him, as beautiful as a choir of angels. She was telling a story about her latest commission, and was having a blast recounting the amusing tale. Adrien should have been enjoying the day as much as everyone else.

Should have been.

 _Come on Adrien, you've been going out with her for years. You've done projects with her, you've fought super villains with her, and a few months ago you've even started living with her. You should be able to ask her a simple question._ But it wasn't a simple question. As much as Adrien tried to convince himself, he knew that their relationship was about to hit a major turning point, one that had destroyed many others.

"What's wrong Kitty-cat?" Adrien snapped out of his reverie, hearing the note of concern in his ladybug's voice. Marinette's normally joyous face sported a worried look, which Adrien found to be both comforting and adorable.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien prepared himself for the big moment. He had spent months planning this out in his mind, imagining her various reactions and the best and worst case scenarios. While realistically he knew she would probably say yes, that didn't stop his mind from constantly envisioning the worst.

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise as she felt gentle yet firm hands clasp her own. "Marinette, there's something I need to ask you." Adrien's voice started out uncertain, but gained confidence with every word. "We've known each other for a long time, but I can still remember when I first met you, all three times."

Marinette giggled. "I can't believe how long it took us to figure out something so obvious. All those times you were flirting with me, and I rebuked your advances due to my huge crush on this cute guy I knew from class."

Adrien laughed as well. "And of course, I kept turning her away in favour of this amazing heroine who manages to save the city more times than I can count. When we finally connected the dots and realized who the other was, it was like meeting you again for the third time" The two of them admired the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, looking just as pristine and flawless as it did all those years ago at the unveiling. "And now, seeing how far we've come, there's something I've been thinking about. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you..."

His heart was pounding in its cage. He had to pop the question. It was something he needed. He had promised Nino that he would just ask the one question on his mind.

"...join me for dinner tonight? I hear there's this really good place around the block that just opened up."

"Oh, do you mean the place that Alya's mom opened? Yeah sure, that place sounds amazing. You know I bet if we asked her Alya could pull in some favours to get a really nice seat. In fact, I heard that she once got..." Adrien had stopped listening. As much as he loved to hear Marinette's excited ramblings, his heart just wasn't in it. One word just kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again.

 _Coward._

"Yeah, sounds great," he interrupted, smiling to mask his disappointment. "So I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Adrien felt the dull thud of his love swatting him on the head.

"We live together now, you dolt. You don't need to pick me up anymore."

Adrien laughed, hoping it didn't sound forced. "Alright Bugaboo, we'll head out at 6:30." With a quick peck on the cheek, Marinette ran off to help with whatever generous act she'd agreed to this time. Adrien finally dropped the facade, and held his head in his palms. It probably would make Marinette's day if he had just gone through with it, but something wasn't right. For the fifth time that week, Adrien chickened out at the last moment. Hopefully Nino wouldn't be too upset.


	2. The Promise

"What do you MEAN you didn't ask her?" Adrien was disappointed; Nino was definitely upset. "Dude, we promised each other. I would ask Alya, and you would as Marinette. Does the bro code mean nothing to you? When two bro's promise each other to commit to something, you can't just back out of it." Adrien could feel Plagg laughing in his backpack. "No, you probably don't even know what the bro code is." Nino's rant continued, lecturing Adrien on what best friends were supposed to do for each other.

"To be fair, I did ask her out to dinner." It was a weak defence and they both knew it. "I mean, the situation didn't feel right. Like, it has to be perfect. You know what I'm talking about right? A candlelit dinner would be a much better environment."

Nino scowled at his friend. "The situation's never gonna _be_ perfect. Look, you're Adrien freaking Agreste. I shouldn't have to tell you to believe in yourself and trust your gut feeling."

"I know, I know, I was a coward." Adrien let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't get it. When it comes to fashion, I have confidence. I can pose for hours in front of strangers. I can wear ridiculous outfits and have them plastered up for the whole city to see." That was before he got to the part of his life his best friend didn't know about. Nino's expression shifted from anger to sympathy. "But when it comes to the one person who really matters," Adrien continued, "suddenly I can't say the important things."

Nino subtly slid a new ring up and down his finger. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I actually fulfilled my end of the deal. I asked Alya." Adrien looked up to see his best friends face break into a massive grin. "She actually said yes! I can't believe it!" The two of them whooped and cheered. Adrien felt genuinely happy for the first time that day.

"Man, that's amazing. Good for you buddy." Adrien gave his friend a high five. Realizing that it was a stereotype typically reserved for girls, Adrien was curious for details. "So how exactly did you get Alya to say yes?"

"It was at my latest DJ performance. I had an entire segment dedicated to her. During the break I brought her backstage for a little private tour. There, I jammed my finger through the record, raised my hand to the roof, and asked the big question with all my passion."

Adrien was surprised his friend had proposed it in such an unusual method. Then again, it felt like something Nino would do, and truly fit his personality. With a start, Adrien realized his friend might be on to something. "What do you think convinced her to say yes, above all else?"

"Looking for a little advice, I see?" Nino cocked an eyebrow. "Well, since you're standing in front of a love expert, I might as well give you a few tips and pointers." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, just stop putting it off. This is something that every serious relationship needs to ask itself at some point. You're not going to get over this hump by moping about it."

As much as he hated to admit it, Nino was right. This was something Adrien had been thinking of for a long time. Long before the two had moved in together. Even from before the two of them learned about each other's secret identities and started going out, Adrien had indulged himself in the occasional daydream. He knew this was something that both partners needed to be comfortable to go forward with, and there was a risk of scaring people away by just brining up the idea. Still, Adrien had occasionally fantasized about finally taking part of the grand ceremony, both with his classmate Marinette and her then-secret identity. Although in his imagination, Ladybug was still wearing her costume, which made things rather unorthodox.

Chloe would've said yes in a heartbeat. Adrien still looked back in shame at how he had blindly followed the spoilt woman around, secretly longing for someone to fulfill his childish daydream. It wasn't even due to any personal attraction towards her; some part of Adrien had just been hoping for anyone to fulfill that sacred unison with him. For many years he had feared that he would never get to talk to others his age, and that Chloe may be his only option.

Adrien shook his head. Although he had long since moved on, this was one of the few things he'd never told Marinette. So much of him had changed since the day they met. No longer was Adrien an isolated picture for others to look at but not touch. He had friends who cared about his well being, and most importantly, a partner who had stuck with him through all the ups and downs. Adrien looked back at Nino, smiling in encouragement while Adrien worked through his emotions. He was a shining example of a good friend if there ever was one.

"Well Nino, I suppose you're right. If she's not ready then she's not ready, but I need to ask Marinette." Adrien gave Nino an emotional hug. "Thanks for being here for me buddy."

Nino laughed at his response. "Don't worry about a thing, bro. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Nino's expression shifted into a more serious one as he looked Adrien dead in the eye. "But there's one thing you have to tell me. Promise me, for real this time, that you will undoubtedly ask Marinette tonight. No more stalling, no more excuses, just the honest truth."

Adrien could feel his determination returning. Under his friends steely gaze, there was no way he could falter this time. "Alright, if you insist, I'll make a more formal promise." Adrien cleared his throat. "I, Adrien Agreste, do hereby vow upon the holy and unbreakable bro code, to ask the love of my life that which has been burning in my heart. May neither heaven nor hell prevent me from completing my quest." Adrien stood there for a moment, hair majestically flowing in the light breeze. For a moment he could've sworn that a beam of sunlight had burst through the clouds and was shining directly on his face.

The moment was ruined, however, at the sound of extreme laughter. Nino was doubled over, clutching at his sides. "Alright dude," he wheezed, "now I _know_ you're serious. You never bring out the fancy words that much." Adrien pouted for a second. He'd thought it was cool. However, in a moment he was chuckling along with his friend.

"Yeah well, you know me. I like to do things thoroughly." He looked to the sky, surprised to see how late it was in the afternoon. "No more excuses." Depending on how things went, tonight could be one of the most memorable nights of Adrien's life.

One thing was certain. No matter what happened, Adrien would always have a good friend to talk about it with.


	3. The Fear

Marinette and Adrien shared a small yet sizable apartment in downtown Paris. While he had the option of his father's fortune, Adrien was determined to use his own savings from his modelling career as much as possible. Marinette's skills in fashion design brought in a solid income for the two of them as well. And while Adrien clung to his pride and independence, the Dupain-Cheng's were insistent on helping their daughter as much as possible. The two of them still went back to the bakery every weekend for laundry.

"It's a simple matter of scale," Marinette had insisted. "Do you know how much water gets wasted through multiple smaller loads of laundry? Sharing a washing machine is simply more efficient." Adrien had decided not to point out how her mother conveniently volunteered to do the work each time.

In truth, Adrien didn't mind. Marinette's family had welcomed him with open arms from the day she'd first brought him home. He looked forward to their visits every week, and they always returned home with a basket of freshly baked sweets. A familiar knot started to form in his stomach. The thought of Tom and Sabine usually calmed him down, but today it just made him feel uneasy. They were Marinette's parents. If she said yes tonight...

"Adrien, I'm hungry again. Do we have any camembert?" And that was enough self-reflection for now. If there was one thing Adrien could count on to prevent deep and insightful thought, it was Plagg's stomach.

"Plagg, I just got you some five minutes ago. How can you be hungry already?" Although he tried to argue, Adrien was already headed to the pantry. Now that he lived with Marinette and Tikki, Plagg had no need to hide around the house. Another upside to living with Ladybug was that there was no need to explain why his room was filled with stinky cheese.

Plagg floated upwards in a lazy manner, performing the occasional loop-de-loop. Adrien had always felt that for such a swift and nimble creature the Kwami rarely got anything for himself. "You should be more like Marinette," Plagg whined. "I've never once heard her complain about getting cookies for Tikki."

Adrien sighed and massaged his temple. "That's because Tikki only asks for cookies when it's absolutely necessary." He saw Plagg open his mouth and continued. "Don't you dare say that being a little hungry counts as absolutely necessary." Despite his frustration, Adrien was used to this type of conversation. He and Plagg got along rather well, and he could trust his smaller friend to be honest with his opinions.

"Still, Marinette always gives me more camembert than you do. I hope you don't do anything to ruin your relationship." Sometimes, however, his opinion was one that might be better off unsaid.

"Listen," Adrien began, fiddling with his ring. "You know that tonight I'm going to ask her. Nino was right, I need to stop putting this off." The fashion model tossed a slice of cheese at his floating friend, and tried his best not to gag at the sight of it being swallowed in one bite. "I mean, she has every right to say no. What's the worst that could happen if she does?"

Plagg considered this for a moment. "She could be freaked out by the level of commitment you're asking. Maybe she'll want to say no but will be to terrified to tell you to your face, so later on she'll just pack her things and leave without a word, abandoning Paris to destruction by the hands of an army of Akuma." Plagg rolled onto his stomach. "Do you think Tikki would mind if I ate one of her cookies?"

Adrien didn't even react as one of Tikki's cookies disappeared in far too few bites. "She... Marinette wouldn't do that. Would she? That's way too extreme right?"

Plagg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you're the one taking her to dinner tonight, not me. You asked me for the worst case scenario. From what I've learned over the years, people tend to panic when you bring up-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Adrien clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. "Okay, I know it's irrational. I know it's something that all serious relationships go through. But saying it out loud makes it feel so much more real and dangerous." After taking a deep breath, Adrien opened his eyes again. "So can you please do me a big favour and simply not say the word out loud for now?"

Plagg regarded him with an odd expression. "Alright pal, you don't need to get _that_ worked up about it. Just make sure you pop the question in a way that's distinctly you. As long as Marinette doesn't completely over react, you'll be fine. And what are the odds of that happening?"

As if on cue, the door burst open to reveal the most beautiful woman Adrien had ever seen. Marinette was gasping for breath, wasting no time in making a beeline for her closet. "Oh my gosh Adrien, that took way longer than I expected. Alya's expecting us to be there in forty minutes, and I still need to change and take a shower and get ready for the night." One of the most difficult adjustments for Adrien had been learning that his unwavering and powerful ladybug had a tendency to burst into random fits of extreme panic over the smallest things. Marinette was going on about what would happen if they were late, somehow having reached the conclusion that they would be evicted from the apartment.

Without saying a word, Adrien walked over to the love of his life. He placed his hand squarely on her shoulder and stared directly into her gorgeous eyes. Once he had her attention he inhaled deeply, and placed his other hand on his chest. After a brief moment, Marinette copied his actions. Moving his hand outwards, Adrien exhaled, and Marinette followed his lead. After repeating this pattern several times, the situation appeared to be under control. "Feeling better, my lady?"

A nervous chuckle escaped Marinette's lips. "Thanks again for that. I really have no idea how I got by for so long without you."

Tikki popped up out of Marinette's handbag. "Basically a lot more panicking for a lot longer." Adrien and Plagg laughed at this, while Marinette's face turned a wonderful shade of scarlet.

"I wasn't that bad" she pouted. Tikki didn't respond to that, merely raising her brow. "Okay, it was pretty bad." Marinette hung her head in shame.

Adrien's face donned a cocky smirk. "Yeah, if we hadn't started dating each other you would be an absolute _cat_ -astrophe."

Marinette's entire demeanor shifted as she whirled around and glared at him. "Mister, what did I tell you about making cat puns when you're not in costume?"

"You told me not to, but I said they were _purr_ fectly fine." Adrien couldn't help but laugh as he listened to Marinette storming off, muttering something about how he was lucky he was cute. The entire situation made Adrien feel warm inside, reflecting on his new life with Marinette. This was what he wanted. Not just now, but for the rest of his life. Everything was starting to look clearer in his eyes. The bond he shared with Marinette was amazing, and tonight he would finally take the next step. He felt ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marinette's question caught him off guard. He turned around to see her head poking out of the shower curtain. "We don't have much time left before we go, and the only way we can both get ready fast enough is if you get your butt in the shower with me right now."

That was something Adrien would never disagree with.


	4. The Mistake

The new restaurant had only opened recently, but it was already gaining notoriety for mixing classical French cuisine with various other cultures. Adrien knew from his lover's diary that she had been dying to go there since it was announced, both for the sake of her best friend and to try the unique dishes. The two of them initially had respected each other's privacy. That started to change shortly after they moved in together, when Marinette accidentally left a diary page open. When she saw Adrien looking at solid proof she was Ladybug, Marinette immediately begun panicking and making up bizarre excuses. Adrien simply responded by tossing a cookie at Tikki.

It was weird to be completely open with somebody about something that was secret for so long.

That moment had been one of the first steps in being open with each other. Adrien had always heard that communication was key in any relationship, and it seemed to be working well for the two of them. It was one of the biggest reasons he was having such difficulty telling Marinette something so important now. For quite a while Adrien hadn't even been certain if he was ready to ask the question. How could he risk lying to the one person he was always honest with?

The delicious smells of the restaurant brought Adrien back to reality. Marinette's eyes were wide with joy. Alya waved the two of them over towards a candlelit table. Adrien felt his arm being tugged out of its socket as Marinette dragged him over to their reserved seats. Being close friends with the waitress certainly helped the two of them get the spot they wanted. The two girls hugged each other, acting as if it had been weeks since they'd last spoken instead of a few hours. After their usual greeting, Alya gestured for the two of them to be seated and pulled out the menus.

"I'll give the two of you some time to decide your orders," she said with a smile. Adrien noticed her smile growing into more of a knowing grin. Her Cheshire impersonation left Adrien with an uneasy feeling. There's no way she would know anything, right? Unless...

That settled it. Adrien was going to kill Nino the next time he saw him.

"So, um, Marinette." Adrien broke into a nervous sweat. "Alya didn't say anything to you about tonight, did she?"

Marinette looked up from the drinks portion of the menu. "No, she was just super excited for us to be here tonight. I think it meant a lot to her that we're supporting her mom's new place."

"But she didn't, for example, mention that we were meeting for dinner to talk about something in particular?"

"Not that I can remember. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Evidently Marinette wasn't the only one that rambled on too much when getting nervous. Adrien heard a muffled " _smooth man, real smooth"_ from inside his pocket. Despite everything, a sense of calm washed over Adrien. So Alya knew. That made things awkward, but it didn't look like she had told Marinette.

The two of them went back to browsing the menu. Listening to the romantic melody in the background, his lovers face lit up by a pair of fragrant candles, Adrien could tell that the moment of truth was coming. Working up the courage to confess his feelings, Adrien spun the silver ring around his finger. For some reason it had always helped him focus on difficult tasks. Maybe it was to do with the stronger persona he'd given Chat Noir. Around Marinette especially, the thought of his other life gave Adrien some much needed confidence. He opened his mouth to start-

"HI THERE ADDRYKINS!"

-And was cut off by one of the last things he expected to hear. A few tables over, Adrien's first crush was frantically waving at the two of them. Marinette muttered some very unladylike phrases under her breath, and turned around to face her old rival. "Hi there Chloe," she said with a strained smile. "What brings you to this place?"

Chloe, with her usual levels of social awareness, decided the best thing would be to waltz over to the pair and give Adrien a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Marinette demonstrated her remarkable ability to not strangle somebody in a public setting. "Well, Sabrina and I figured we might as well see what this place was about," the blond explained, oblivious to the murderous glare being sent towards her. "I mean, obviously it's not as good as the restaurant in Daddy's hotel, but it might not be a _total_ waste of time." Chloe took out a small mirror and dabbed some makeup over an imaginary blemish. "After all, a place that focuses on romance can't be _entirely_ bad."

A quick list of all the guys Adrien knew ran through his mind. Who was it that Chloe was trying to date? She'd rejected Kim, although that was a long time ago. He'd seen Nathaniel subtly drawing portraits of her, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. For her part, Chloe had no problems with listening to herself, paying no mind to what others wanted. "I see the two of you are _still_ dating each other. You know most people's high school crushes don't last too long, right?"

Marinette spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes, the two of us have been going steady for quite some time now." Adrien recognized that look as one usually reserved for the most frustrating Akuma's. He tried to think of ways to diffuse the tension.

"So, Chloe. Since you're here to scope out the romantic atmosphere, I'm guessing there's specific you have in mind?"

"Exactly, I need to know the most romantic spot in all of Paris for when I finally get a date with Chat Noir or Ladybug."

"..."

"..."

"I know, people usually have that reaction. You're just left speechless about how bold and daring I am."

Marinette shifted awkwardly, and Adrien could tell she was trying hard not to giggle. "Um, Chloe, you know the two of them are..."

"I know they're dating. But it's only a matter of time before they realize they don't need each other when they could have me instead."

Years of being a model in the fashion industry had taught Adrien to keep a straight face under harsh circumstances, so it was easier for him to pretend he wasn't ready to burst into laughter. "I mean, I think the two of them are fairly public about their relationship. I'm pretty sure neither of them are interested in seeing other people."

Marinette, having composed herself again, had a mischievous smirk. "Nonsense, Adrien. Chloe, I'm sure the two heroes of Paris would _love_ it if you publicly asked."

Chloe pondered this idea for a moment. "You know, a public request might work out well. Daddykins can arrange to have it broadcast across the entire city." The whole situation was starting to get a little surreal for Adrien, but his date was enjoying herself. "Anyway," Chloe continued, "that's why I'm here on a practice date. I need to make sure the location is perfect when the big day actually arrives."

A quiet voice on came from behind Chloe. "Practice date? That's not what you said last night."

The group of them jumped to see Sabrina. She had a confused look on her face, like a child trying to complete a puzzle. Chloe groaned in irritation. "Not another word out of you. Look, I thought we covered the ground rules but-"

"Oh look, our food's arrived. If you'll excuse us for a bit, the two of us have some important things to discuss." Sabrina grabbed her (friend?) and dragged her back to their other table. Neither Adrien nor Marinette was entirely sure how to respond to the whole affair. In some ways Adrien was glad for the distraction though. It gave him a chance to think again. Chloe had struck a bit of a nerve with him. Most high school couples didn't last very long. They weren't in high school anymore, but there was still that level of uncertainty. Just a little while earlier he had felt ready, but now?

Adrien was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed Alya coming by with drinks and complimentary appetizers. She was busy gossiping with Marinette about what had just happened with Chloe, while Adrien just smiled and nodded. After a while he ordered some fancy meal he could barely pronounce. Alya left them again, giving him the same grin as before. Thinking back to his earlier conversation with Nino, Adrien realized something very important. Not only had Alya and Nino started dating back in high school, but the two of them genuinely made each other happy. Adrien could tell by looking at them that they had been confident enough to move forward, and neither of them appeared to regret it.

"So are you going to tell me what tonight is really about?" Marinette spoke in a tone that sent shivers down his back. Adrien knew her well enough to discern her exact mood simply by the tone of voice. This tone was reserved for when she was on the verge of getting angry, and not in an adorable way. Even though their actual fights were so few Adrien could count them on one hand, he could remember all of them with intense clarity. Hopefully tonight wouldn't add to that list.

"I'm not sure what you mean" he lied. Even though trust was important to the two of them, she certainly hadn't complained about him hiding a surprise birthday party from her a few months ago. All Adrien had to do was think of it as a romantic gift. That way she couldn't blame him for not spilling the beans earlier.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. There's been something off about recently, and I want to know what it is." Despite his racing mind, Adrien knew one solid way to get out of trouble. Whenever his father suspected something, Adrien would confess to a lesser crime, to throw off the scent of trouble. Marinette cleared her throat. "So, what have you got to say?"

Adrien sighed. "Alright, the truth is... I bought you a shirt yesterday, but somehow managed to accidentally get it in the wrong size." He looked down in mock shame. "It's stupid, right? I should easily know what kind of clothes you wear."

Marinette's intense gaze continued to bore into him. "That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard."

"I know, I know, but I really wanted you to be happy. It's embarrassing to screw up like that, so that's why I asked for tonight-"

"Adrien, we've both spent many years learning how to come up with excuses on the fly. Do you seriously think that I can't tell the difference between your innocent white lies and the important ones?" Adrien was speechless. It was at that moment he realized Marinette could've been a professional interrogator. "So even though we agreed to tell each other everything, not only are you hiding something, but you insist on covering it up?

There are times in a person's life when they know they're making a mistake, yet continue anyway. Adrien was in one of these situations right now. It would be easy to tell the truth, to confess right now and lay his feelings bare. However, there was something about Marinette's line of questioning that irked Adrien. Why didn't she trust him? Weren't couples supposed to have faith in each other?

"Well maybe I was waiting for the right time to bring up a sensitive subject." Adrien could tell his sarcastic tone was turning more toxic. "Sometimes we keep secrets for the sake of others, to ensure their happiness. Did you ever think of that?" In his mind he was trying to stop. This would only end poorly. But Adrien had learned long ago that when he got on a roll, he couldn't hold his tongue.

Marinette was glowering back at him from across the table. "I can't believe you. So now you're saying that I would be better off not knowing the harsh truths, and that I can't deal with the troubles of the real world? " Adrien furrowed his brow. What was she getting at? "I do trust you," Marinette continued, "which is why I've waited so long to confront you. But don't you _dare_ think I haven't noticed the sly glances you're slipping towards my so-called-best friend."

Wait, was she saying she thought he had...

Oh no.

"At first I thought I was overreacting. I mean, we both know how my anxiety gets." Angry tears were starting to streak down Marinette's face. Adrien was in stunned silence that she was thinking this. "But then you not only go and deny the truth, but then you go and lie about it to my face without so much as a second thought. I trust you with many things, but there's a line."

This was not how he'd wanted the night to go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but I swear it's not what it looks like." Adrien was desperately trying to do some damage control. "Yes, I lied to you. Yes, I'm hiding something from you, but not for the reasons you think. And I swear I'll tell you by the end of tonight."

Marinette looked up at him suspiciously. "Do you really mean that?"

This was not the perfect moment. In fact, this was one of the worst moments possible to ask. He needed to prove his loyalty to the woman he loved, and there was only one way to do that. "Marinette, I love you. I only had your best intentions at heart, and I would never cheat on you. I swear it on my mother's name."

The reaction was instantaneous. Marinette's gaze softened and a gentle smile graced her lips. "Very well Mr. Agreste, I believe you." Relief flooded through Adrien's body. His mother was still a sensitive subject for him, and it was only in the direst of circumstances that he invoked her name to prove a point. Marinette knew this as well as he did. The two of them were quiet for a minute, struggling to make eye contact with each other.

Eventually it was Adrien who broke the silence. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I never meant for you to take it so personally."

Across the table, Marinette was folding her napkin into a strange shape. "I'm also sorry for jumping to conclusions and not believing in you. I guess our trust is something we take for granted." The two of them finally looked at each other. "We know so much about each other's hidden secrets that I guess I forgot couples can have normal secrets as well." She lifted her hands to reveal an origami cat where her napkin had been. "You did promise to tell me everything by tonight though, and I plan to hold you to it."

Adrien nodded. "I promise everything will make sense. Now we're in a romantic restaurant, let's not spoil the mood with pointless bickering."

"It would be rather embarrassing," Marinette added, "If Ladybug and Chat Noir broke up right after we boasted to Chloe about how solid they were." Adrien couldn't help but laugh at this. A few tables over, his high school crush appeared to be receiving a scolding.

When the dinner arrived, a more relaxed atmosphere came with it. With the rift repaired, Adrien realized that now his lover's expectations for him would be higher than ever. The food was just as phenomenal as they'd expected, and the ambience just added to the whole affair. This place truly earned a spot in the city of love.

The time for stalling was over. Adrien had resolved before to at least propose, and more time would only give him cold feet. Marinette looked beautiful as she always did, even digging into her chicken wings, getting splotches of tartar sauce on her cheek. Adrien smiled, grabbing a napkin to clean her face.

What happened next would haunt his nightmares.

As he gently wiped her face, bits of skin fell off along with the sauce. Marinette looked up in shock, large chunks of her face falling onto the dinner plate. Adrien backed away, seeing his true love's skin turn to rotted flesh. She stared back at him in petrified shock, blood pouring past the table and dripping onto the floor. Various screams arose from the restaurant, drowning out the music.

"Adrien, what's... what's happening to you?" Marinette's voice sounded normal, despite the fact that she was turning into a shrivelled grotesque husk of her former beauty. Adrien backed away, unsure of how to react. Was there an Akuma somewhere, targeting her specifically? And why was Marinette asking about him?

Tikki flew in front of Adrien and frantically waved her arms. "Calm down for a minute, both of you!" He blinked for a second, noticing Plagg was distracting Marinette's shriveled body. "Just close your eyes and listen." Trying not to panic, Adrien took the advice of the Kwami. He closed his eyes and took in the surroundings. There were sounds of screaming, tables being knocked over, and... a flute?

Realization dawned on Adrien as he firmly grasped Marinette's hand. The feeling of her unmarred palm in his reinforced his resolve. Both Marinette and Adrien opened their eyes and said a single name.

"Volpina."


	5. The Sacrifice

Transforming into Chat Noir was much easier with a partner. Neither of them had to make an excuse about needing to go somewhere, so it was easy to find a private alleyway just outside of the restaurant. Panic was everywhere, with restaurant patrons witnessing their various partners transform into monstrosities, so nobody even noticed the pair slip outside. Once they were transformed, Volpina's horrific illusions were dispelled. The pair saw their nemesis flying out the door, floating up towards the rooftop. Wasting no time, the superheroes leapt up the walls to follow her. On the roof, Volpina was darting off into the distance. The two superheroes began their usual chase.

Along the way, Volpina caused chaos and mayhem with a vengeance. At some intersections drivers were shocked when the all the lights turned green at once. Sirens blared as fire trucks were sent in various directions towards illusory fires. Worst of all, pedestrians were running in horror from each other as their loved ones were transformed into twisted abominations before their very eyes. Ladybug would swoop down and help where she could, but Chat Noir needed to keep his sharp eyes on the Akuma at all times to prevent her getting away.

Eventually, Volpina was herded into a dead end. It was difficult to keep track of where she went, between various decoys and pseudo-invisibility, but ultimately the trickster found herself at the end of an alleyway, her nemesis's slowly advancing.

Chat Noir hadn't been sure what her plan was this time, but now he grew more suspicious. Volpina had a confident grin, like she'd put them exactly where she wanted. Before any of them could get a word out, the Akuma pulled out a handful of throwing daggers, poised directly to be thrown at Ladybug.

"Took you guys long enough," the villainess taunted. "I was starting to think that you weren't treating me as an actual threat. Were you just busy making out with each other? Guess the people of Paris don't matter that much to you."

Ladybug growled at her. "What are you doing Volpina? I thought we-"

"You thought wrong." The akuma narrowed her eyes at her foes. "Now hand over your miraculouses or somebody's going to get hurt.

Chat Noir chuckled at this. "Sure, like you're going to hurt us with your illusions. We know everything you do is fake."

Ladybug continued. "You may be able to start riots, but we know your weaknesses. Behind all the smoke and mirrors, you've got nothing." She started spinning her yo-yo.

"Very well, have it your way." Volpina threw the daggers towards Ladybug, the light reflecting of them.

In that moment time slowed down for Chat. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at the oncoming knives; the light was only reflecting off one of them. There was no time for warning. It was heading straight towards his bugaboo. Before he could even think about it, Chat Noir shoved his partner to the side with as much force as he could muster. Immediately afterwards he saw a half dozen phantom knives pass straight through him, flying beyond him. At the same time, however, a sharp pain erupted in his side. A single knife had perforated his outfit, staining the leather with a dark red. As he fell over, Chat could hear shuffling to his side. Something pressed against his wound, and a muffled scream tore through the night, with sadistic laughter fading into the background.

It was getting harder to think. Darkness was creeping towards the edges of Chat's vision. He could hear the sobbing against his chest, and feel the warm body pressed against his own, but only one thought was clear in his mind. "I wanted to ask you something."

Although he was having trouble seeing, Chat could hear the response next to him. "It's going to be alright, Kitty-cat. You can ask me later when you make it home." Chat noticed a sad tremble in his partner's voice. Several images flashed before him. Nino scolding him for not asking the big question. Promising to Marinette that he would explain everything. And strangely, an image of the two of them on the big day. Marinette saying "I do," and leaning forward to kiss him...

Chat didn't know whether or not the words were coming out clearly. He could feel his motions slowing, and knew that his speech was slurred. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Marinette was whispering something back at him, but it was hard to understand what. She was probably saying she loved him.

This was why he shouldn't have stalled. Chat was mentally berating himself for not working up the courage earlier. Despite the best of intentions, he had thrown away his shot. Nino was right, you really needed to just be bold and ask. There wasn't much time if he wanted to fulfil the vow he made to his best friend, as well as complete a lifelong dream. "My lady, the light of my world, will you..." but it was too late. He could feel a warm embrace around him, but his body just wouldn't respond anymore. Chat's vision went dark, and he took one last deep breath. Maybe he would get another chance to ask her on the other side.


	6. The Question

The first thing Chat heard was a barrage of police sirens in the distance. He sat up and took stock of the situation. Unless the afterlife looked exactly like the alleyway he'd been ambushed in _,_ he wasn't dead. Chat rubbed his eyes a little in hopes that it would clear his mind. Before he could process his situation, a red blur tackled him from the side. Ladybug was in tears, babbling something incoherently. Not knowing what else to do, Chat stroked her hair and reassured her that everything was okay now. It was for his own sake as much as hers.

"Don't ever do something like that again." Chat couldn't help but smile as they embraced each other. If given the chance, he would do the same thing again for her in a heartbeat. It didn't matter if it was as Marinette or Ladybug, or whether he was Adrien or Chat Noir. He would make the sacrifice every time for her happiness.

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she dried her tears. "I guess we know how powerful our miraculouses are," she stated. It was something both of them had always wondered, but never wanted to find out. "Come on Kitty-cat, let's get you home." As she was walking back, Chat saw things with new clarity.

"Wait." With one word, Chat could feel his determination rising. "I swear this is the last time I'll say this; there's something I need to ask you." He saw his lover turn towards him, the sunset casting a vibrant shadow across her face. "Ladybug, Marinette, I love you with my whole heart. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to give you the smallest bit of joy." It didn't matter what the setting was. The atmosphere was irrelevant. What was important was that the two of them were together, and hopefully would be for a long time to come. "I've been thinking, and this might seem a bit fast to you, but I don't want to miss another chance." Chat got down on one knee. He could see the tears were returning to Ladybug's eyes, but they were tears of joy at the situation. This was what he wanted to wake up to every day for the rest of his life. The important thing when popping the question wasn't where you were, but who you were. As long as you were true to yourself, you could never regret anything.

For the first time that day, Chat had unwavering confidence in himself. This was the moment. This was the time to ask what he'd wanted to ask his true love for what felt like an eternity.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "

"Yes, Adrien Agreste?"

"When we bang tonight, can I stick it in your miraculous lady-butt?"


End file.
